Never Alright
by TaijiSango16
Summary: Everything seems to be perfect for Sango and Miroku.After a battle with a demon, Miroku's wind tunnel is damaged beyond repair.Will Sango join her beloved monk to his death or live in order to avenge her lost loved ones? SanMir Oneshot


I decided to write a tragedy story for Sango and Miroku. It was so hard to write because I want everything to work out for those two, but I always like a good story that can make you cry cause then you read another happy Fanfic and it makes it all better. - Well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…..even though I wish I did!

Never Alright

"Sango, watch out!" Miroku warned his raven haired companion.

Sango, who heard Miroku's warning, had turned around to come face to face with the massive scorpion demon. She shut her honey brown eyes tightly and waited for the impact. Sure enough, she was hit, but not by the scorpion demon. She was shoved out of the way by the monk. She opened her eyes and watched surprised. "Miroku, what are you doing?"

"Ending this, now" Miroku had pushed back the attack and had just enough time to remove the prayer beads from his right hand. "Kazzana!" The scorpion demon had dug its sharp clawed legs into the ground, making it difficult for the Kazzana to take it. Miroku winced as the force of the Kazzana was proving to be greater the longer he had it opened. He had almost lost his footing had it not been for Sango, who came up next to him and helped balance him. Miroku glanced over at Sango and gave her a small weak smile. Sango returned the gesture and turned back and watched the scorpion. Soon, the scorpion demon had lost its footing and was pulled into the Kazzana. As a last attempt to survive, it reached out, only to scratch the sides of Miroku's Kazzana, which was sealed as soon as the demon disappeared into the abyss of Miroku's hand. Miroku turned to Sango with a full smile now. "Thank you, Sango. Without your assistance I might have lost it."

Sango smiled back, with a light blush stained on her cheeks. She turned to retrieve Hiraikotsu. "There is no need to thank me."

Just then Miroku winced in pain and dropped on his knee, his left hand grasping tightly to his right wrist. Sango ran to his side and knelt beside him. "Miroku, are you alright?"

Miroku looked up weakly at Sango and smiled. "Yes, the demon must have scratched the Kazzana a bit, that's all. It's truly nothing to worry about."

"Maybe we should make a trip to Mushin's temple and have him repair it."

Miroku shook his head. "There is no need, it's not that bad." Miroku sighed. "Besides we told Inuyasha and Kagome we would meet them at Kaede's village and we're already a day late. Inuyasha and Kagome should be back from her time by now and they are probably worried about us, as it is."

Sango bit her bottom lip wanting to argue, but she knew he was right. Kagome had returned to her time to take tests again and Inuyasha, as usual, grew impatient and went after her. He had told them he would be back no later than 3 days. She sighed and helped Miroku up, not liking the fact that Miroku's hand was injured.

Miroku accepted Sango's help and used his staff as support, as well. Miroku glanced at Sango's facial expression. "Why so gloom, dear Sango?"

Sango glanced at the ground and then back at Miroku. "It's just that, I really think we should---" Sango was soon cut off by Miroku's finger, which rested on her lips.

"Really Sango, I am alright. Now stop worrying about it" Miroku smiled, trying to lighten the subject. Sango nodded solemnly and continued on her way, silently.

Soon, they reached the village and entered Kaede's hut. "Sango!" Sango looked up at her friend. "Kagome, you returned. How was your trip?"

"Great, but Inuyasha insisted for my return."

Sango giggled. "We figured."

"Where have you two been?" Inuyasha barked from his corner.

Miroku smirked. "We wanted some alone time, if you know what I mean…" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice, yet not far from the truth. In fact, they did have a special night before they started the return trip back to Kaede's village.

"Spare me the details, monk."

Sango slapped Miroku across the arm, forcefully, which caused Miroku to wink and in return. Sango blushed. Miroku smirked and looked at Inuyasha. "Do not be too angry, Inuyasha. I think you would like to know that we have retrieved a fragment of the shikon jewel." Seeing Inuyasha's surprised, but satisfied look, Sango continued. "We had sensed an unnatural demonic aura when you left and decided to check it out." She pulled out the small pink fragment of the shikon jewel and handed it to Kagome.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "At least you guys did something useful with your time."

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. Remembering Miroku's injury, Sango spoke out. "Yes, but we have to journey to--"

Again, Sango was cut off by Miroku. "Yes, we must continue our journey. Time is precious, as Inuyasha always says." With that Miroku turned to leave the hut. Sango frowned, Inuyasha look puzzled, but wasn't about to argue. He, more than anyone, wanted to get a move on, just surprised that Miroku had suggested it. And Kagome was confused and looked at Sango. Sango was not very happy and went after Miroku. "Miroku, why didn't you allow me to tell them? We have to visit Mushin so he can repair your damaged wind tunnel."

Miroku turned to Sango. "We aren't heading that way and we lost enough time as it is. We need to get going if we are to collect more shards than Naraku."

Sango frowned. "You can't just ignore that fact that your wind tunnel is damaged and needs repair."

Miroku frowned, as well. "I can and I am." After seeing the fury, worry, and a hint of hurt in Sango's eyes, Miroku's expression softened. "Look, I'm really ok, Sango. Don't worry about it. It's only a minor injury, it will be fine. I promise."

Sango sighed and dropped the subject. Miroku walked closer to Sango and lifted her chin up with hand. "But it means the world to me that you care so deeply for me."

Sango started to blush fiercely. "N-No..I-I don't know what you are talking about."

Miroku played it off as if he was hurt by Sango's words. "So you don't care for me? I see how it is." With that he pulled away and started to walk off. Sango cursed at herself. "That's not what I meant. I care about you…" Miroku stopped and smirked. "You do, eh?" Sango nodded and looked at the ground, blushing fiercely. "If I didn't, I would have never spent that night with you and told you I loved you…"

Miroku smiled and walked over to Sango. Lifting her head to face him, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Knowing that, I will be alright." With that, he turned around and looked at the flustered demon slayer. "Come on; let's go get the others, shall we?" Sango nodded and they soon were ready to depart. A few days past, secretly Sango had told Kagome, who had told Inuyasha, about Miroku's injured hand and they were heading to Mushin's temple.

A day before they could arrive to Mushin's temple, the group decided to stop at a village. They got two rooms and a nice meal thanks to Miroku's famous line; 'There is a dark ominous cloud that hangs over your village…'

The group sat around for dinner; basically having a great time, making jokes about everything. For example, the fact that Miroku uses the cloud just to get free things, which Miroku insisted that there was or the fact that Inuyasha thinks he can take any demon at any given moment. And that Inuyasha and Kagome had a thing for each other and that started a small scene.

"I do not!" Inuyasha defended himself, mainly his pride.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, with a frown. "What are you saying?"

"I don't like you, I could never." Definitely, that was the wrong thing to say.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a deadly stare. "I'm kidding! I was kidding!" Inuyasha tried his best to keep his face from becoming one with the floor.

"So you do like her? " Sango teased.

"N-no... That's not… what... Shut up!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air, causing everyone to laugh. Toward the end the topic, Sango and Miroku's 'secret' feelings came up. Sango blushed and Miroku only grinned. Kagome noticed these reactions and were just about to press the subject further, one of the villager's came running in. "A demon's attacked. Come, we are in need of your service."

The group all sprung to their feet, ready to battle. Inuyasha, of course, was the first one to arrive, which caused the rest to snicker. Kagome grabbed her arrows, Miroku took his staff, and Sango retrieved her Hiraikotsu. It was a low level demon and was defeated instantly. After the short battle, the group made their way back to their rooms; all exhausted from the days events.

It was about midnight when Sango had woken up in a cold sweat from the usual nightmare, but something different followed, Miroku's death.

Sango's breath came short, as her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark. She saw Kagome sleeping soundly, with Shippo next to her. Kirara had stirred when Sango jumped up, but went back to sleep. Sango laid back down, but the images of Miroku standing in the middle of the clearing being sucked up in his wind tunnel scared her. She threw the blankets off and decided to go for a walk, telling Kirara to remain in the room.

She made her way out, only to see Miroku out there. He had his left hand over his right. "Miroku?" Upon hearing his name, he quickly dropped his hands to his side and turned. Seeing it was, Sango, he smiled. "Sango, what are you doing up and out so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" Sango was getting a bit suspicious.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get some fresh air."

"Well, I guess that makes the two of us." Sango said and sat down at the steps of the porch. She had a distant look on her face, as she stared at nothing.

Miroku noticed her expression and went to sit next to her. "Same dream, again?"

Sango nodded. She purposely left out the fact that she had a dream that he died. Although, some say if you dream about someone close to you dying, they will live a long life. That thought made her worries lift, but not by much.

Miroku placed his arms around her and his chin on her head. "It's ok, Sango. Everything will be alright. We'll free Kohaku from Naraku's grasp."

Sango sighed. "There are moments where I have my doubts."

"I know, but I believe that we will free him. Bad things happen to good people, who don't deserve it, but it always seems to work out for them in the end. It'll work out for you, Sango."

Sango smiled with sorrow plastered on her face. "Thanks Miroku, you always know what to say." Still the dream of Miroku being sucked into his Kazzana plagued her mind.

"Is there something else bothering you, Sango?"

Sango shook her head. "..No..."That answer seemed to satisfy Miroku, so they sat there in silence enjoying each other's company

Just as Sango was about to fall asleep in Miroku's arms, he winced in pain; the feeling of his Kazzana growing wider. Sango eyes snapped open and she turned watching, wide-eyed. "Miroku…Miroku are you alright?"

Miroku winced. "I'm afraid not…" Miroku got up and started heading out of the village. Sango quickly followed, obviously very worried. "Wait what are you talking about? You're not saying…it can't be." Sango looked at Miroku in horror. This couldn't be true. "Let me get Kirara and we'll fly to Mushin's right now."

"We can't we have no time."

"But Miroku, we aren't that far. I told the others about our battle and what happened and we all decided it best for you to visit Mushin. We aren't far."

"Sango, I know. I recognized the lands, but we have no time. I don't doubt Kirara's speed, but I can not risk sucking you both in."

Tears bordered Sango's eyes. "Maybe this isn't what you think. Maybe it's just hurting and not what you think…"

Miroku stopped and turned. "Sango, it's not just hurting. Now go back to the village and send my farewells to the others."

Sango shook her head. "No!"

"Sango, GO! I can't risk—just go!" Miroku said rather harshly, but never intended it. He saw the pain in Sango's eyes, but it had to be done. "Just leave!"

Sango stopped, tears threatening to fall.

Miroku's face softened, but the pain twisted it. He quickly turned and walked away from the village. He fell to his knees once he felt that it was far enough from the village. He grasped his right wrist with his left hand for dear life. "Please, Kami, not now. I'm not ready. I have no heir, I have not avenged my family, and I have not even begun to start my life with Sango…"

Sango ran back to the house they were staying at and shouted. "Inuyasha! Kagome! Get up! Miroku's hand…he's going to die!" Sango managed to choke out, through tears, fear, and panic. She didn't wait for them; she just turned and ran after Miroku.

Miroku looked at his hand, his worst fear, his worst nightmare, was coming true. All the night's he worried ever since he got the damned tunnel was finally coming to an end. Tonight on the full moon, he was going to die. Soon, the beads couldn't hold the tunnel closed anymore. Miroku yelled in pain as he pointed the path of the tunnel at the ground, which a crater started to form.

Sango had arrived right when the wind started to pick up and everything seemed to be attracted toward Miroku. She stopped, staring in horror. "MIROKU!"

Miroku looked up and saw Sango. If this is how it ends, I am glad I saw her one last time. "SANGO! STAY BACK!"

Sango shook her head. "NO! I CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"

Miroku felt tears of his own sting in his eyes. "YOU MUST! I WON'T LET YOU DIE BECAUSE OF MY CURSE! I JUST WON'T! YOU HAVE A VILLAGE AND A FAMILY TO AVENGE AND HONOR, YOU HAVE KOHAKU TO SAVE, AND YOU HAVE TO LIVE, TO CARRY OUT MY MISSION!"

At this time, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara arrived. They all stood back in horror. Their comrade, companion, and close friend, was going to die.

Miroku saw the group and smiled sadly at them. "TAKE CARE. I WAS HONORED TO HAVE TRAVELED WITH SUCH A GROUP! KILL NARAKU AND BRING PEACE TO MY FAMILY" Soon, his arm started to dissipate in the tunnel.

Sango shook her head vigorously, tears pouring down her face. "NO! MIROKU! YOU CAN'T DIE! I LOVE YOU!" Kagome looked at her best friend through tears. "Sango…"

Miroku looked at Sango, as if that was all he needed to hear to pass on peacefully. "I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL AND ALWAYS WILL! MAYBE ANOTHER LIFETIME, BUT AS FOR NOW, THIS IS HOW IT ENDS. LIVE ON AND BE STRONG! FOR THAT IS WHAT WILL MAKE MY SOUL REST! I WILL WATCH YOU FROM THE HEAVENS AND PROTECT YOU!"

Sango's tears fell faster. Without thinking, she started to run at Miroku before it was too late.

Most of Miroku had disappeared now. Miroku wanted to tell Sango to stay back, but nothing came out. The pain had kept him from speaking and the oblivion he was disappearing into was consuming him whole.

Sango shook her head and was ready to die with her love, but strong arms held her back. She looked back and saw Inuyasha. "LET ME GO!"

"No! Sango, you can't just die. He wants you to go on; to carry out his mission."

"I don't care! You guys can do that! LET ME GO!" Sango struggled, pushed, and kicked, but to no avail. Tears and emotion brought her weakness, but she wasn't giving up.

"NO!" Inuyasha held onto her tightly.

Sango turned to look at Miroku one last time. "MIROKU!" Then she could no longer find the will to scream. With her final words, Miroku had gone, the wind died down around them, and all was deathly silent. Only thing that could be heard was Sango's sobbing. Inuyasha, fighting his own emotion, let Sango go. Sango stumbled to her knees, to weak. She slowly looked up and crawled over to the edge of the crater. She balled her hands into tight fist, her nails digging into her palm, hitting the floor. "I can't lose you! Not now, not after I had finally got you! I lost everyone I had ever loved and now you leave me! How could you!" Sango's voice croaked, for she didn't have the voice to scream anymore; tears choking every word that came out.

Tears ran down Kagome's cheeks, feeling pain for the loss of her comrade and close friend and feeling sympathy for Sango. She slowly made her way over to Sango and knelt beside her. She placed a hand on Sango's shoulder, trying to soothe her. She wanted to say it was alright and that everything will be alright, but it wasn't. So, she only hugged her.

Sango didn't hug back, her hands still on the ground. "Why…why? Why didn't you let me go with him! WHY?"

Inuyasha looked up at Sango, not knowing what to say. "I-it was what he wanted…you heard him" Inuyasha spoke through a hoarse voice, biting back tears of his own. Inuyasha looked at the two grieving women and walked over to them.

Sango glanced at him, bangs shadowing her face. "You should have let me die with him!"

Inuyasha bit the bottom of his lip, not knowing what to say. He knew she wasn't really angry at him; she was just having a hard time letting Miroku go. Sango got up and faced Inuyasha. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" She started to pound his chest with her fists. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU FOR EVERYTHING! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE….How could he…." Her pounding started to die down, she grew weaker and fell to her knees.

Inuyasha expression twisted in sorrow, sympathy, and pain, not because Sango was hitting him, but pain from Miroku's death. Without a second thought, Inuyasha caught Sango, keeping her from falling completely on the floor. He wrapped his arms around Sango and held her tight, keeping her from pounding him relentlessly. She buried her face into his chest and cried. Kagome walked over to the two, leaned slightly onto Sango, trying to soothe her grieving friend.

After awhile, Sango had fallen into a deep soundless sleep; from crying so much. Inuyasha had carried her to her room and laid her down. Inuyasha looked at his pained companion and left the room. He entered the one he was staying at and saw a gold staff leaning against the wall. Inuyasha glared at it and punched the spot next to it. "God damn you, bastard! Why did you have to go and die like that! We were only a day's travel from Mushin's temple. Couldn't you have waited? Why did you have to die like that?" Inuyasha hit the wall, making a deep hole. Then tears fell from Inuyasha's eyes. "Look what you did. God damn that bastard Naraku! I'll kill him! I swear I will avenge everything he has ever done to hurt someone!"

Next Day

Sango's honey brown eyes fluttered open slightly. "Was it all a dream?" She looked over and saw that Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara were not in there. In fact, nothing was in there except Sango and her weapons. She got up slowly and slung Hiraikotsu over her back and strapped her katana to her sash. She exited the room and went outside, expecting to see everyone, including, Miroku standing there waiting for her. She walked out to the porch and turned to the corner to meet the other, seeing a gold staff reflecting the sun's morning rays. Sango felt at ease and fully turned the corner.

Then it hit her like a demon just threw her hard against a brick wall. It wasn't a dream. Everything that happened that night had really happened. Her friends looked sadly at her. She didn't say or do anything; she just walked toward her love's death bed. She stopped at the edge of the crater and looked down at it.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara arrived soon after. Inuyasha stepped forward with Miroku's staff and handed it to Sango. "I thought you might want this."

Sango looked at the staff, tears staining her cheeks again. With a small nod, she took the staff and let the cold metal run over her hands. She held it close, as the wind brushed by and rustled the rings, letting the sound of bells chime in everyone's ears. Sango slide down the crater and stabbed it into the ground. "May you rest in peace, Miroku. I will kill Naraku for this. I will." With that she turned and climbed out of the crater. She looked up at the others, once she reached the top, she swallowed hard. "Let's go." She started to walk, leaving this nightmare behind.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara followed silently behind Sango. Sango didn't look back, she couldn't. She had to focus on the future; killing Naraku. She had to carry on, just like Miroku would have wanted her. She will never forget what happened, she will never forget the caring lovable man he was, she will never forget how he always made her feel alright, and she will never forget the monk who stole her heart. Just then a breeze blew by Sango, making her hair trail behind her and her clothes ruffle. "I'll never forget you, my beloved Miroku." Sango looked up at the sky with a sigh. 'Bad things happen to good people, but in the end everything will turn out alright. I hope you are right, Miroku, for I do not think I will be alright.' With a last and final thought, a tear dropped from her honey brown eyes.

Well, that's it. I hope you all liked the story and it actually caused you to tear up or cry…I know I was teary eye when I wrote and read it over. Anyways, please review! -


End file.
